


Loving Her

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this, I had never wanted to be Subject Two and yet that was what I had been labeled and turned into. Now in this horrid world I had only ever wanted to be fiction I could do nothing but pull my big girl panties on. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Reincarnation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746316
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't bother saying anything, keeping my silence as I shrugged their hands off my shoulders as I stalked forward with my head held high. If I had to go through the fucking wormhole than I would by God do it on my own terms without giving them the options to take even that much from me. "Nothing to say?" Hilton inquired with a chuckle only to fall silent at the glare I sent toward him.

"Throw her in," Hilton ordered only to jerk back as I surged toward him before laughing as I twisted and threw myself into the fucking void.

*****

I could have cried. Because of course Hilton's plans had worked and I had been stuffed into the body of a newborn girl, someone who would lose her mother and have a father who tried his best but would be only half of the man he had been with my mother around. Bobby Singer was an amazing father to not only me as I grew up but to John Winchester's kids also since he was always leaving them with us to go on a Hunt. The bitch fit I threw after realizing what world I had ended up in would go down in the history books and be something my father would bring up any time I got moody. "Did you really think I would let you go alone?" I asked leaning against the door frame to the house as I watched Dean pack up the impala. Over the last thirteen years I had put my all into learning to be a good hunter, one that worked well with both Sam and Dean because I knew they would need all the help they could get in the future, I was also two years younger than Sam who was twenty-two while Dean was twenty-six. "Of course you couldn't," Dean teased even as he sent me a fond look before coming forward to grab my duffel that was at my feet. "That would have been to much for you."

"Please," I said with a roll of my eyes as I kissed his cheek and skipped to the passenger seat. "You would be lost without me there to make you see sense."

"You have been saying that same thing since you were ten," Dean said with a laugh as he got into the drivers side and started up the impala.

"And yet still you can't refute my claim," I cut in sticking out my tongue making him roll his own eyes in return. "Anyway if you thought I would have let you take off to get Sam to hunt down John by yourselves then you both had another thing coming. We do this together or not at all, as we promised each other years ago."

"You are never going to stop being bossy are you?" Dean asked eyes focused on the road while I sighed and twisted to throw my legs into his lap making him send me a look of warning. "If I wasn't so bossy than you and Sam would have been on worse terms than now," I said with a slight shrug as I thought back on how I always had to step in to keep Sam and Dean from fighting. Over the years I had worked on getting John to relax some and not throw a huge fit when Sam decided he wanted to go to college, it having taken for Sam to agree to keep in shape and in the know of everything for John to agree. "You would have lost Sam if it hadn't been for me, and that is something I will never regret doing because I know you Winchester's need one another more than you need to breath."

"Thank you," Dean said quietly after a moment of silence laying one hand on my leg and giving it a squeeze in thanks. "I never really say it, but thank you for stepping in and helping me with Sam and even hell my dad." 

*****

The road trip seemed to last forever but finally we had arrived at Sam's apartment complex that he had moved into with his girlfriend Jess, that had been another fight in the making that I had to step in and deal with. It only taking making Sam smarten up and open up about the truth of our family to Jess, even stepping up to help her train some in weapons and such while helping her grow accustom to our world. "Do either of you realize what time it is?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes as I held a hold of Dean's arm to keep him from just breaking in as he had wanted to do.

"John is missing Sam," I said deciding it would be better if I acted as the spokesperson for Dean and I. "And Dean got a weird voice mail from him that leads us to believe he could be in trouble on this hunt he went on a few days ago."

"Come on in," Jess said pushing Sam to the side as she motioned us to enter the apartment making Sam. "Sam go get your laptop and pull up the system thing you downloaded while Dean gets his phone."

"Knew there was a reason why I liked you," I joked with a small laugh while Dean grumbled but did as was asked of him. "Interested in coming with us to hunt down their dad?"

"I wish I could but I have an important end of the term test coming up," Jess said with a shake of her head making nerves fill me. I didn't want Sam to have to lose Jess who had become a close friend of mine, it would destroy him and he didn't deserve that.

"Reschedule it," Dean said after catching the look upon my face. "Say an important grave family manner came and have them call Bobby's FBI line to prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breath wondering if Jess would take the bait or if she would refuse to still come with us, because I had always thought Sam had never really gotten over her death and a part of him had died with her similar to how a part of John Winchester died with Mary. But it also pointed out that while I knew the boys like the back of my hand, the same could be said for them if the looks of worry both were sending me were to go by.

"I can't," Jess said. "While I wouldn't mind going on my first hunt with Melody and you both, this is really important to me."

"Well can't say we didn't try," Dean said eyes more on my still form than that of Jess's making me snap out of my thoughts to send him a small thankful smile. "You got a bag ready to go Sammy?" 

*****

"So why did you want Jess to come with us so badly?" Dean asked while Sam laid sprawled out in the backseat of the impala. "I have a bad feeling," I said causing both men to freeze before forcing their bodies to relax. "Just would rather have her with us to be safe is all."

"I can have a few of my college friends keep an eye out on her," Sam said already reaching for his phone. "Always trust your gut as Bobby and dad had taught us. Thank you for warning me about it though."

"Us to the end," I said with a light laugh full of nostalgia. "I still remember when you made us poke our fingers with a needle to bleed as we made that vow."

"Dean bitched like a baby," Sam said in agreement making Dean splutter and send the other a glare. "Bobby had just sighed and shook his head while scolding us about being more aware of what shit like that could invoke and or do."

"Kept it from dad though," Dean said with a nod of his head. "Was so sure I was going to have to bail the both of you out by taking blame once he informed dad, but instead he just glosses over it and mentioned us being closer friends and good future hunters together."

"Dad is cool that way," I said sinking further into the passenger seat while once again throwing my legs into Dean's lap. "But he can also be stern when we fuck up and try to make sure we learn from his mistakes and that of our own."

"So about the hunt dad went on," Sam began sitting up and leaning forward. "Did he tell you anything about it?"

"Just that he might be gone for a few days," Dean said with a shrug. "Not like he keeps me too informed, he isn't a child and neither are we so besides checking in at chosen times there are times I go months or so from hearing from him."

"Dad mentioned John had asked him to look into a certain myth," I began eyes flicking between the two before me. "Mentioned wanting to know more about 'the woman in white' or 'white lady' being the main focus a few days before Dean came by to see if we had heard from him again."

"So that should have been an easy job for him," Sam said with confusion going back to his sprawled position. "Just something isn't adding up with all of this."

"Though this was also something we figured dealt with ghost thanks to that message we picked up on the voicemail talking about never being able to go home or something."

"Good thing we are going to check it out ourselves then," Dean said before turning up the volume to end the conversation. "Melody and I can talk to locals once we get there while you check into the myths and head to the library to see if you can find anything in the newspaper archive."

"Aye aye sir," I teased making Sam snort before bursting out into loud laughter as Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "Just because you are the oldest doesn't mean you are the de facto leader of us Dean sweets." 

*****

It was as we pulled up toward the bridge that we noticed the police cars and such crowding it as yellow tape blocked off the entrance making us all three share a look while I went to search through the glove box for our identifications. "FBI agents Black and Grimm it is," I said making Dean chuckle remembering the first time we used the badges and names. "Sam can be a undergrad student from the FBI program sent along to learn real life in field work."

"You are so hilarious," Sam said as he watched us smirk at him. "Show time you two idiots."

"Its idjit Sammy dear," I shot back even as I downed a stern expression as we excited the car and headed to the cop who looked to be in charge. "Good evening officers, FBI agent Grimm and this FBI agent Black. With us is undergrad student Mike Stone."

"Evening," the officer in charge said overlooking us with suspicious and surprise even as he overlooked the badges we held out for his inspection. "Never seen a FBI out of uniform before I would say."

"Undercover work does call for it at times," I said leaving it to Sam to keep Dean silent. "Can you tell me what you have so far?" 

*****

"So we know the ghost or our woman in white has likely got another victim," Dean said as we walked through town an hour later with coffee's in hand. "Which means we need to find this dudes girlfriend and see if she knows anything to be sure."

"Rule number one of being a hunter," I began with a sigh of fondness. "Never do a job half-assed and always track down and find out all facts you can before hunting down the thing killing people."

"Good ole rules," Dean joked taking a sip of his coffee while Sam just scoffed. "Those rules kept us alive Sammy so just because you went to be a college kid doesn't mean you can forget that or believe them wrong."

"Enough," I said eyes locked ahead on two woman hanging up flyers. "Found the possible girlfriend we need to have a chat with."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a busted lead considering the girlfriend didn't know anything and couldn't fathom her boyfriend cheating on her, though we did learn she had spoken to him right before he was killed since she mentioned he seemed distracted and the phone call began to break up before he hung up. Our biggest lead was when we went to check in at the hotel, seems John never checked out so we headed there next, and just like in the series the room was a mess of newspaper clippings and printed out papers on women in white sightings.

"So he figured out the case," Dean said with furrowed eyebrows after throwing away the rotting burger and taking a look at all the papers pinned to the wall. "So why didn't he finish the job?"

"I don't know," I said before zoning in on the newspaper article covering the suicide of the woman who had killed her kids before killing herself and her husbands response to it all. "But it looks like our next lead would be this place, see where he buried the body of his wife and go from there."

"Don't know about you two but I'm hungry," Dean said with a slight shrug before giving us both a questioning look. "You two want anything?"

"No thanks," Sam said already looking further into the papers strewn around with some deep thought. "Think I am going to go head to this guys house and figure out what he knows and see if dad had been by there or not."

"Then I will stay here and go over the room to see if there is any clue as to why John had up and left," I offered waving Dean away making him roll his eyes but head for the door. "Here is to hoping your dad made it easy for us." 

*****

"Dean really has shit luck," I grumbled to Sam causing him to laugh as we waited for Dean to break out now that we lead the police on a merry false chase. "Now we have to wait for his ass to make sure he doesn't stay locked up."

"I heard that," Dean snipped snatching the keys from me while sending Sam a proud look. "Good work Sammy, didn't know you had it in you to lead the police on a merry chase around town."

"It worked didn't it?" Sam sassed with a roll of his eyes before getting into the backseat while I sprawled into the passenger seat. "It said Constance Welch committed suicide by throwing herself off the bridge," Sam said looking over the article clipping while Dean drove. "The same one our latest victim's car was found by the police."

"Best bet to look for her," Dean offered with a shrug heading that way in order for us to look over the bridge and see if we could get any readings. "Though I doubt we will find much of anything there since it is likely the first place dad checked." 

*****

"If she wasn't already dead I would kill her," I snarled later that night while Dean went to take a shower to wash off all the mud he was covered in. "Not only making us have to jump off the fucking bridge to not be run over, but for also even controlling the fucking impala to run us over!"

"Constance is a fucking bitch," Dean said in agreement as he entered the room with a towel tied around his waist as he used another one to dry his hair. "I so can't wait to salt and burn her fucking bones."

"Then I better go find out where she is buried then," Sam said sending us both a nod before heading for the door. "See if you can find out anything else about Constance and anything else we might need to know about a woman in white." 

******

It happened almost down to a T the same way it went down on TV only this time it had been the three of us stuck trapped against the car as she walked toward us, it made me glad to know she would get what was coming to her for killing her kids. That was one thing I could not abide by, no matter if you were human or not, hurting children was just fucking wrong and those who did deserved a bullet to the head. "How the hell did you figure it out?" Dean asked Sam once he had regained his breath while I just groaned in pain as we shoved the heavy furniture pining us to the car away from us. "Simple," Sam said with a wince as he rubbed at his chest where she had tried to kill him by ripping out his heart. "She could never return home because she was afraid to face her children that she drowned in the tub."

"Karma is a bitch," I muttered tiredly as we checked ourselves over. "Couldn't have happened to a worse person."

"If you fucked up my car Sam," Dean began pointing a finger at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Then I am going to fucking kill you."

"Both of you shut up," I said with a grimace as my head began to throb. "Lets just get the fuck out of this town."

"Speaking of leaving," Dean said reaching into his leather jacket to pull out a familiar journal. "This was something the cops had found when the went through the hotel room. Dad's journal and even better a set of numbers for some location he wants us to go to."

"And you didn't tell us before why?" Sam asked with surprise even as my own flashed with shock. Because I had been sure Dean had mentioned this before after getting out of the police station but I could be wrong, it also showed the butterfly effect of me being here instead of in my original world. "Had a case to finish," Dean said with a shrug while nodding toward me. "Plus that one would have bitched if we had tried to leave without finishing the job."

"Either way I have to get back to Jess," Sam said with a look of warning making Dean scoff. "You knew that I wasn't coming back to the hunting business."

"Enough," I once again cut in with warning as we began to long drive back to Stanford. "Lets just be happy we dealt with Constance and finished the job."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know why he didn't kill Jess, but I was so happy to see her waiting for us when we got to the apartment. She smiled and laughed at some of the things that happened during the case but Sam refused to remove his arm from her before frowning in confusion.

"Hey Jess where is Matt?" Sam asked. Matt had been a good buddy of his and the one he had asked to stick around the place while he was gone, seeing as he was also from a Hunter family and understood Sam's worry.

"I don't know," Jess said with furrowed brows. "I had gone to a friends house last night and then to the store so I haven't been inside yet."

"No," I whispered eyes widening before taking off into the apartment. "Matt?!"

Right there pinned to the bedroom ceiling was Matt with a large stain of blood covering his torso as his fearful eyes met mine before the place began to burn. I didn't feel Dean's arm as he wrapped it around me and yanked me from the apartment as Sam did the same to Jess both men keeping us covered as the fire imploded out the windows as they kept as pinned against the impala.

"Yellow Eyes," Dean snarled face cold and hands clenched. "I can't wait to fucking end the goddamn demon."

"We can't stay," Sam said face pale in realization. Because he knew from my gut feeling to this that it had supposed to have been Jess in Matt's place, and that thought almost brought him to his knees. "Demon's know where we are and likely might be back."

"Lets go," Dean said in agreement before opening the passenger door for me. "Might as well head to the coordinates dad left us."

"What about school?" Jess asked finally speaking up with a trembling voice as she clung to Sam.

"Would you rather attend college and be hunted and killed by Demons?" I asked almost snapping with the stress of the day. "Enough," Sam ordered cradling Jess close to him in the backseat as Dean sped off and away from the burning apartment that had once been Sam's life.

*****

Dream World ~

Of course the first time I fall asleep after that trying day and I end up here, because having enough drama just wasn't enough. I sighed as I moved to take my seat sending a nod to the others before noticing we kept flickering between solid and see through. "You seem tired," Nori said hand resting under her chin to keep her head propped up. "Bad day or horrid day?"

"Beyond both," I answered with a grimace. "I'm not aware if you watched Supernatural or not but Jess is alive thankfully but the Yellow Eyed Demon killed a good friend of ours who comes from a Hunter family."

"Ain't that a bitch," Lucy said. "But be thankful Jess survived because I have seen the TV series in our original world and her death caused Sam to spiral and allowed that Meg bitch along with Ruby to creep in."

"Enough about me," I said just wanting a break from my current issue. "How is it going for all of you?"

"I have a bounty," Usopp offered face plastered into a mix of a grimace and a smile. "Though why I have one and Zoro doesn't yet is throwing me off."

"Lucky," Airi said with a pout. "But no worries I will get my own here soon enough and then we will be even."

"I might have a crush," Amaryllis said next face turning red. "Though I honestly don't know if it is even noticeable to them."

"Oh? Them you say?" Iris asked with a wicked grin leaning forward. "Get'em tiger," Airi shouted with a cat call before the others began to laugh as Amaryllis smiled warmly. "And how have you been oh silent Zero?"

"I have been alright," Macaria said softly pushing her hair out of her face. "Bilbo is nervous yet happy for the adventure to come. But truthfully I grow a deeper interest in the Durin Line and the one who will be King."

"Hello?" A unfamiliar feminine voice called causing us all to shoot to our feet before the world waved and began to fade leaving only an imprint of hair of fire on the breeze. 

*****

I jerked up almost throwing myself out of the hotel bed, it reminded me of the stop we decide to make in order to sleep and rest for a bit before making plans to get back on the road in the morning. "You alright?" Dean asked from where he sat beside me with his back leaning against the headboard. "Yeah," I answered running a shaky hand through my hair. "Just a weird fucking dream is all. How long have you been awake?"

"Bout an hour," Dean said making a so-so motion with his hand. "Figured I would let you guys sleep in."

"That was very nice of you," I tried to tease even as my mind kept going back to that sight of red hair. "Either way think I am going to take a shower."

"Have fun," Dean offered with a smirk before laughing as I threw my pillow at him. I easily gathered a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a hot cleansing shower to help shake off the dream.

"That had to be her," I whispered under my breath. "Macaria's sister, it could have been no one else. But why would she be in another world? What happened in our original one?"

The questions swirled like the water in the drain leaving me frustrated and beyond worried, because something told me our worry of the world imploding because of Hilton had been solved, but that worried me even more. "Hurry up," Sam hollered breaking me from thoughts. "Some of us would also like to take a hot shower you know!"

"More like you want to get freaky with Jess," I hollered back before laughing at the sputtering I could hear from Sam. "But jeez relax I am getting out now!"

"Not nice," Jess offered with a small smile as I stepped out fully dressed while drying my hair making me send her a wink and a smirk.

"Time to hit the road," Dean said an hour later after we all had showered and ate. "The coordinates are the next place to check, hopefully we find dad there."


	5. Chapter 5

My mind wasn't even on the next hunt that John Winchester wanted his sons to do for him while he went off hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon, no my mind was stuck on the fact that something had caused the Dream World to collapse and whoever that was who begged for our help being the likely one to cause it. It meant that I took my pent up anger and frustration out on hunting down the Wendigo and making sure it was put down for good, but from the looks Dean kept sending me he wasn't going to let it go for much longer.

"Sam how about you and Jess take the room beside ours for tonight," Dean all but ordered his brother. And if it wasn't for the fact I knew Sam was also worried I knew he would have fought back against Dean's orders. "Now that they are in the other room, talk to me."

"About what?" I asked trying my hardest to shove it away. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just let us celebrate saving that girls brother and making sure the Wendigo couldn't hurt anyone ever again. "Whatever has been eating at you for the last two days," Dean answered without hesitation moving closer as he tugged me into his arms. "I know you better than you would think Melody, and as such I know something is eating at you on the inside."

"What has been eating at me goes back further than the last two days," I all but shouted at Dean finally breaking from the pressure. Being forced into another body, into a world that had once been fiction, was harder than many would think. "And isn't something I can just talk about in the open like this."

"Just please let it go for now."

"Fine," Dean said tiredly before tugging me toward the bathroom. "Go take a hot shower and get cleaned up before bed." 

****

"I still can't believe dad just up and left a hunt," Sam said two days later at a random coffee cafe we had made a pit stop at. "And then to leave us his journals and instructions for another hunt he didn't bother completing himself.."

"It sounds fishy," Jess said in agreement munching on a cinnamon bun. "It seems like he wants you two busy and continuing the family business while he deals with something else."

"Dad might know," I added with a shrug even as I accepted the plate of cinnamon waffles and ice cream from Dean with a beaming smile. "Then again John was known to leave dad out of things knowing how much he hated John leaving you two boys behind for a hunt."

"Either way until we get another clue or he calls us himself," Dean said plopping down beside me and taking a deep sip of his hot coffee. "We continue taking on jobs and continuing the family business. Since there isn't much else of an option."

"Ever think dad will realize we aren't little kids anymore?" Sam asked with a scoff before leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. "Because honestly thanks to dad we didn't have much of a childhood anyway for him to be keeping shit like this from us."

"Found us a job," Jess said before Dean could retort back if the angry scowl was anything to go off of. "Seems there was a drowning. Well possibly but the weird thing about it is the girl went into the lake and never came back out. They even swept and emptied the lake in search of her body. Didn't find it."

"Good eye Jess," I said with a smile reaching over to pat her cheek causing her to roll her eyes and fake snap her teeth at me. "Seems we got a hunt to take care of and blow off some steam from the newest dick move of John Winchester." 

*****

"Of course the sheriff was the problem," I muttered with a shudder as my dripping wet form stood there watching the woman comfort her son even as she cried over her fathers death. "Because this was just so fucking normal."

"Ghosts," Dean grumbled beside me even as he looked fondly at the child. "Always so fucking vengeful. Even worse so because it was a kid who had to see his mother mourn him and yet hope for him to come home."

"Burned the bike," Sam said tiredly even as Jess moved forward to hand Dean and I a towel since we had headed into the lake without hesitation to get the child back from the ghost kid who wanted revenge on one of the ones who had killed him.

"Does it ever get easier?" Jess asked quietly as we continued to watch the small family in front of us. "No," I answered leaning against Dean's side as he wrapped an arm around me. "And its also thankless and we don't get paid. We could even die at anytime by those we hunt."

"But its worth it to save a life," Sam continued pulling his fiance against him. The fact he hadn't hesitated to propose after our first hunt together knowing he could lose her at anytime being the only bright spot in our personal lives. "And it means we take one more threat off the board," Dean finished eyes narrowed before tugging me back to the impala. "Either way this shit will never be done. A Hunter will always be needed thanks to the supernatural problems. So buckle up Jess we are only starting on the long ass road." 

****

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son," the woman said again with a warm smile even as her son moved forward to offer us a plate full of home cooked food for the road. "Something to eat on the road."

"Just stay safe and aware," I said from the passenger seat since Sam and Jess had settled into the back together. "That is all we can really ask of you. Take care of one another and just live your life to the fullest."


	6. Chapter 6

Only one word could describe how I felt after dealing with that fucking demon possessing passengers on the planes...and that would be stab it as many time as I can with a dagger blessed by god and drenched in Holy water. Dean had been just as freaked out and pissed as I had been seeing as he also had a fear of heights, which was something that seemed to amuse Sam more than words could express. "Don't say one word," I warned Sam. "Because I swear to all the Gods alive that I will fucking end you."

"Who knew a badass could be afraid of heights," Sam teased without hesitation. "Really shows just what one needs to do to throw you off your game."

"Says the one afraid of clowns," Dean snapped back. "Now enough we ganked the fucking thing and know dad has been forwarding others to us for cases."

"Which really makes me wonder just what he is doing," Jess mused with a frown. "Because I know you would have tried calling him a million times. So that new voicemail isn't that old which leads me to believe he hit a trail for something."

"John has only hunted one thing," I admitted. "Which was the Yellow Eyed demon that killed Mary according to my dad."

"Which just pisses me off," Sam growled hands clenched at his sides. "He knows we have just as much a right to hunt that Demon."

"Let it go," Dean ordered finger pointed toward Sam. I knew he was just as angry and betrayed but unwilling to show it as he had been trained making me move to wrap my arm around his waist and lean into his side. "We focus on the cases around us and do what we do best."

"Though I will have dad keep a eye and ear out for John," I reassured making Sam's shoulders slump. "You aren't the only one who wants to take down that Demon and make John realize he doesn't have to do this alone." 

****

Sam ended up going with Dean that night to get dinner while Jess and I waited at the hotel we picked to stay at for the night. I could tell she had something on her mind just by watching her refold the clothes Sam had packed into his duffel bag. Sighing I moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her before giving her a pointed look.

"Speak," I ordered with my hands supporting my upper body as they rested behind my leaning body. "I can tell something is eating at you Jess so just come out with it before the boys get back otherwise you might not get another chance for awhile."

"Dean and Sam didn't get a childhood," Jess began head bowed as she ran her hand over one of Sam's shirts. "John raised them as soldiers and refused to allow them even a chance at having any innocence."

"Honestly," I sighed lifting a hand to rub at my aching forehead. "I believe a large part of John died the night Mary was murdered. He wasn't aware of the ugly truth until her death and then he had two sons to raise along with fearing that whatever killed his wife would come back and kill his sons."

"That doesn't just give him the right," Jess cut in only to clamp her mouth shut as I raised a hand toward her. "I know," I answered. "But a normal man had his whole world ripped out from under him and had little choice but do what he believed would give his sons the better chance at surviving while he hunted the thing that ruined their lives."

"That doesn't mean he isn't a asshole or that I agree with him treating the boys as children that can't help."

"I don't want to forgive him," Jess confessed lifting her head so I could see her tormented eyes that welled with tears. "But hearing what you are saying it just makes me see that..."

"...That he is human," I finished with a sad smile. "He isn't invincible and can make mistakes just like the rest of us. I think a lot of people forget that when they talk about John Winchester and his sons."

"How can you think so rationally over this?" Jess questioned with a hysteric laugh. "I feel like any moment I am going to fall apart and the only thing keeping me from doing so is Sam."

"Because I see the bigger picture," I answered with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I am all knowing or even that what I think is correct. All I know is my father taught me to always see all sides of a story and to get all the facts and knowledge before judging something."

"Bobby always was wiser than he should be," Dean said from the door. His voice caused us both to jump making me fall off the bed with a loud thud and yelp. "Either way I would appreciate if you brought this up in front of Sam and I. No need for secrets with us being hunting partners other wise it could cause us to second guess each other and end up dead." "Who knew you could be so mature," I shot back with a laugh even as I climbed to my feet. "Then again even you have to have your moments."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked smile tugging at his mouth as he gave us a fake affronted look. "I'm always this amazing. It's the boobs they just make me stand out."

"All hail Dean's boobs," Jess added before we all burst out laughing. Sam shoved passed Dean to get inside and set the bags of food onto the table before going back out for the drinks. "Either way I promise to bring up my problems to the whole team."

"Good," Sam said. "You are my fiance and I love you Jess. So I need to know if there is anything bugging you or causing to overthink."

"Hey," I shouted smacking the back of his head. "Girls deserve to have some things for themselves. That is why there is a saying called 'girl talk' that doesn't involve you barbarian men."


	7. Chapter 7

Not much was said that night but that didn't mean we weren't thinking about the current issue of what John was pulling. Because Jess was right, John needed to be more open to the boys and actually do what he taught them to do, hunt down Demons and monsters, and kill them. But either way we would push forward, because that is what we do. We survive and keep moving forward no matter how hard the enemy pushes back. "You alright?" Dean questioned after noticing Sam and Jess were both asleep in the back of the Impala. "No," I answered shoulder slumped against the door frame as my legs once again rested in Dean's lap. "There is something I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but now I know I can't keep going on with this eating at me."

"Tonight," Dean decided. "Once we pick a place to sleep tonight we will talk. We can even ward the room against listening ears or whatever else."

"Now we just need to find another case and then we will be fucking golden."

"Such a drama queen," I teased with a laugh even as I reached into the glove department. You see John raised me just as much as my own father, making this impala like a second home, and each one I had a Polaroid camera that I used to take many snap shot photos growing up. "Smile Dean." 

****

It was late that night when Dean finally pulled over and mentioned Sam getting a separate room for Jess and him making him raise an eyebrow but go along with it. After that Dean ordered me to set up the room while he went to go get some food, which meant he wanted to go for a pie run knowing Dean as I do. "Now time to talk," Dean ordered an hour later as he set down the large bag of food and the two drinks. "Then we are going to cover just why you wanted to put up all those symbols that look sort of familiar."

"Those are symbols used to keep out Angels along with making you unseen and heard," I explained with a small smile. "The rest are for Demons and other minor things out there that might get nosy."

"Melody," Dean warned making me sigh. "You wanted to talk. But if you changed your mind then I understand, some things just aren't brought into conversation."

"I remember my life before this," I started before groaning and running my hand through my hair in frustration. "More like in my first life a scientist named Gregory Hilton gathered up test subjects to throw into a vortex hole thing that he had opened, it was to deal with multi dimension."

"Meaning this is another dimension by your first one," Dean muttered eyes wide. The fact he had yet to lose his shit helped me push forward.

"This world was a TV series that I watched before I was kidnapped by Hilton," I stated with a grimace. "But now its real and my first thought was helping out the brother Winchester's and making sure they got a better life then what was waiting for them."

"You saying I am some actor in your world?" Dean demanded with a scoff. It was hilarious just how much loathing and disgust he packed into that question, seems Dean the hunter doesn't care for Jensen the actor.

"Yes," I laughed. "But turns out the only reason the others and I survived to be 'reborn' is because both Death and Life allowed it and got involved."

"You see at first because of Hilton we were able to communicate in our dreams thanks to a dream world. But then Macaria's sister took out the vortex and Hilton causing that world to collapse."

"Death and Life got involved again," Dean finished for me making me nod in agreement. "Why tell me now?"

"Because thanks to Life and Death we have three soulmates out there waiting for us," I answered voice rising in pitch as I surged to my feet in order to pace back and forth. "And now I don't even know if I can make a difference, I mean how arrogant was that to assume that I could change everything just because I was now apart of this world?"

"Has there been any changes?" Dean asked rising to his feet and placing his hands onto my shoulders forcing me to stand still and meet his eyes. "Yes," I whispered. "Sam would go to college but because of this it would cause him to fight with John making it so you all lose contact with each other until you need his help to find John. Jess would have been killed by Yellow Eyes as a message to Sam once you both return so he can attend a interview."

"There you go then," Dean gruffly said. "You have changed things, and so far in the better. But either way you are human Melody. You can't change and fix everything, but that doesn't mean you can't try to do your best."

"When did you get so wise?" I wondered wiping tears from my eyes. Dean let out a chuckle even as he tugged me into his arms keeping my head tucked under his chin, and for the first time in two days I felt safe and at peace.

"So three men?" Dean teased making me groan and tighten my arms around his waist. I had not wanted to remember that."We know I am one. But the others are the question, it isn't Sam is it?"

"I hope not," I answered with a grimace. "Because while I am in love with you, I am not in love with your brother."

"Good," Dean stated. "This is likely going to be something to adjust to and I can't promise I won't lose my temper. But either way I am here for you."

"Thank you," I replied as my eyes slid closed. "You have no idea just how much that means to me. To know you will be there in case I stumble or need someone to lean on."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up two days later pissed off and more than ready to throw some holy oil onto Death and Life for this new twist in things. If it wasn't bad enough to have to take on Bloody Mary, but now we were heading back to Stanford area because Sam had received a call from an old friend who needed his help. Jess had been clinging close to Sam after the disaster of the last hunt seeing as Sam had almost been killed along with Dean leaving it up to us girls to take the stupid bitch ghost down.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked as he placed his warm hand on my ankle where it rested in his lap as Sam and Jess slept in the back. "More than three is a possibility," I answered sending him a significant look. "And it all depends on how strong of a connection with share with the two who helped us."

I wouldn't have been able to tell this had effected his if it wasn't for the sudden tight grip he had on my ankle making me wince and jerk my leg making him snap out of it with a grimace as he loosened his hold while sending me an apologetic look. "We will deal with it," Dean reassured. "But this also means it could, though its a small chance, have only one or two."

"Want me to tell you about them?" I asked after double checking the other two were sound asleep. Because while I eventually plan to tell them, today wasn't that day. And if they were listening they would think we were just talking about people I know.

"Sure," Dean answered without hesitation. "Tell me which two you get along with best and just how you would describe them."

"Airi and Nori would have to be my top two favorite that I get along with best," I stated with a small laugh as I looked out the passenger window with fondness. "Mainly because both are the blunt type who say whatever comes to mind, though Airi is also a pervert who loves to tease those she cares about."

"Amaryllis and Usopp are the two most innocent ones with Alana being a close third. Macaria is the eldest and feels the most burdened of the group. Leaving Lucy and Iris, both of who are the type while also blunt, have a wicked sense of humor and would end up ruling the world if they could."

"But I still can't tell much more about them. Mainly because we each have so much hurt and fear of being betrayed again, so we keep up walls whenever we meet to talk to one another."

****

"I think their dead now," Sam reassured with wide eyes as he reached forward to pull the gun from my tight grasp. "Dean is alright Melody."

"He used Dean's face," I snarled uncaring of the blood splattered on my face as Jess had taken the girl Sam and her knew away to help calm her down while Dean stayed away for now. "Because of him Dean is now wanted and will have to be extra careful when on a hunt! So do not try to tell me to calm down!"

And not waiting for him to gather his thoughts I stalked to the clone of Dean to snatch the necklace around his neck before spinning around and taking off back to the impala that was out of town where Dean awaited us. Sam and Jess could finish up this mess, I needed to make sure Dean was alright.

****

Dean didn't bother to say anything as he pulled me into a tight embrace after I had given him the necklace Sam had gifted him when we were kids. It still irked me that a lot of these hunts were basically identical to how they went in the TV series, and this was mainly because Jess preferred to stay at the hotel doing research. This left Sam and I taking turns staying with her while the other went with Dean, only rarely did we all four end up part of the hunt. "I'm here Melody," Dean soothed rocking us in place as my hands tightened on the back of his shirt. I hadn't expected it to hit me so hard when I killed the Shape-shifter wearing Dean's face, but it had. "I am alive and you finished the hunt."

"He wore your face Dean," I chocked out tears finally following as I buried my nose into his shirt in order to take in his scent as he held me close. "And he knew things about us and the past that it caused me to almost second guess myself."

"But you didn't," Dean asserted pulling me back so he could lift my chin and place a sweet kiss to my lips. "You got your shit together and ganked that fucker."

"I think we should take a small break," Jess stated as she and Sam joined us and we all climbed into the impala before hauling ass out of there. "We have been taking hunts back to back, so maybe having a bit of downtime will do us some good."

"Dad has been asking for us to stop in," I added tiredly from where I slumped in the back seat as Dean told Sam to drive while we rested in the back. "Maybe we can make a pit stop there to regroup and pick up a few more books to study."

"Don't want to burn ourselves out," Sam agreed before sending Dean a look. "We are also running low on bullets, salt, and a few other items. Plus we need to wash our dirty clothes and get some more."

"Then we head to Bobby's," Dean stated reaching out to pull me against him as he leaned his back against the door. "Then after some rest and getting more supplies we head back out."

"Because this job is never done," I laughed without mirth. It wasn't that I didn't know what I signed up for, its just that it wore on your emotions and caused you to need time to regroup without giving in and quitting.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to South Dakota was long but it gave me time to gather my thoughts and think on who could be the other two of my soulmates. I knew this was something Dean was struggling with, he had always been possessive of the small family and friends he saw as his, so learning he would have to share me would likely cause him some issue. But I had also begun to notice the fact Jess seemed to be pulling away from all of us, even more so Sam.

"Whats wrong?" asked Dean. We had stopped at some random gas station for a bathroom break and to use the restroom.

"You notice how different Jess has been acting?" I asked in return after making sure neither Sam or Jess were nearby.

"Hard to not notice after that last hunt," answered Dean with a shake of his head. "But honestly it might just be hitting her that this is going to be the rest of her life if she stays with Sam."

"We were raised this way," I agreed silently. "Its in our blood and very being, to not be able to continue helping people, to bury our heads, its just not something we could do."

"But can the same be said for Sam?"

"I don't know," shrugged Dean. "He took a lot of hunts around the area while he attended college, but he is my brother and he is here."

I fell silent with a sigh before climbing out of the impala and heading inside as Jess came back so I could use the restroom and pick up some drinks and snacks for Dean and I. I hoped my worry was meaningless and that it was just a fear, because the thought of Jess being the new reason that my boys would fight, well it left me fighting back the urge to hit something.

****

It was a relief when we finally pulled up to my dad's place causing a large smile to pull at my lips as I scrambled out of the car and toward the door that was just opening. I barely blinked at having to take a shot of salt water and even making a small cut with the blade he handed to me, because once I had proven to be myself I surged forward to wrap my dad into a tight hug that he easily returned. "Its good to see you dad," I whispered gruffly as I pulled away so Dean and Sam could also give him hugs in greeting. That didn't mean I didn't see Jess' eyes widen at having to cut herself to be allowed entrance into my dads home. "Been getting many calls?"

"The fucking things are always ringing off the hook," grunted dad with a roll his eyes. "You idjits should have stopped by before now. Either way come on get inside."

*****

Later that night we settled into the living room even though Jess had declined wanting to enjoy resting in a bed that wasn't a cheap hotel one. This left Sam, Dean, and I to catch up with dad and see if he had heard from John or not lately and if not what was the news being spread through the Hunter line. "I haven't heard from John," dad began with a shake of his head as he passed out the beers to Sam and Dean before handing me a glass of wine. Yeah I wasn't a beer drinker and they all knew to get me some good wine instead. "The idjit also hasn't been in touch with the few hunters I have heard from."

"Did the others mention how things seem to be picking up?" I asked while leaning into Dean as I took a sip of my wine. "We killed a Wendigo not to long ago in Colorado," Dean added before taking a deep swig from his beer. "I didn't even think they would migrate that far out."

"They don't," dad agreed with furrowed brows. "Something ain't adding up. You three need to be watchful out there and watch each others backs."

"That goes without saying," I said with a light laugh. "But another thing that ain't adding up is that John left us his journal."

"His journal?" demanded dad eyes wide with surprise. "John doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"He does now," muttered Sam with a scoff. "Sometimes I wonder when he will stop treating us like soldiers that he can just boss around."

"I can't say you aren't wrong," I began hand resting on Dean's shoulders to keep him from snapping. "But you also have to realize that he has been doing this for awhile longer than we have, on top of his wanting to keep you safe and being willing to shove down the fact he is your father to do so."

"So you agree with Dean?" asked Sam eyes narrowed making me roll my own. Sometimes I felt Sam could be dramatic and end up focusing on the smaller picture.

"No," I refuted with warning. "But I also don't agree with you. Because in the end John is human and he is trying the best he can at keeping you both alive and safe, which is why you trained you to hunt the things that could kill you."

"On another note how is Jess taking things? I know she isn't actually used to this life even if she had been aware of it."

"She is scared," answered Sam with a sigh as his shoulders slumped. "I worry that maybe this is to much for her. That I will wake up one day and she would have left."

"She has already jumped into this life," I warned with a small grimace. "So Demons and such will be aware of her, so its not like she would be safe even if she did take off."

"But she could stay here with dad and help him with the books and phones."

"I didn't think of that," admitted Sam a smile appearing on his face. "That way she can still be involved and helping but wont have to actually join us on a hunt."


	10. Chapter 10

Things had also begun to pick up in the dream world even if we didn't learn anything knew besides how everyone was doing, I mean two in so close of a setting? Something was happening that none of us could piece together. Jess had been slightly upset that Sam had asked if she would like to stay and help Bobby out with the books and phones, which was understandable to a point. But she would need to stop having one foot out the door in this, because it would result in her death. "Think its about time we hit the road," called out Dean. "Been here for two days and you know the hunts never stop."

"You idjits be careful out there," warned dad as he pulled me into a tight hug. "And call me more often Melody."

"Promise," I offered with a light laugh as I pulled my duffel onto my shoulder before heading to the impala. "You just promise to take care of yourself."

"Don't worry I will make sure he does," answered Jess. Her response caused all three of us to stop in surprise before Dean and I finished our farewells and moved to the impala, that way Sam could have a moment with Jess.

"Did you know?" asked Dean as we settled into the impala. I had taken my favorite way of sitting with my legs in his lap and my back leaning against the door. "Not in the slightest," I answered without hesitation. "In fact from the way she had been acting before, well I had thought she was going to be coming with."

"Guess she changed her mind," mused Dean with a shrug eyes locked onto Sam. "Think this is going to effect Sam?"

"Of course it will," I answered with a slight roll of my eyes. "The woman he wants to marry is staying behind while he continues on to continue hunting. But then at least this way he will know she is safe, so that might help."

"As long as he doesn't lose his head," decided Dean as he began to drum the wheel with his hands. "Because that shit would get him killed if his head ain't in the hunt."

"Such a good big brother," I teased only to yelp as he pinched my foot causing me to jerk. "You dick!"

"Pussy," shot back Dean making me roll my eyes. "But honestly I can't stop hunting, its so ingrained in me that to just stop, well it makes me itch."

"I know what you mean," I answered with a slight bitter smile. "Dad might not have had me go on as many hunts like John did with you two. But he had me learn all the lore, how to use any weapon, how to make certain weapons like holy water grenades to demon trapping circles in my sleep, and lastly taught me hand to hand."

"Then John would grab me on some of the hunts he would take you on even with my dad telling him off, add to that us becoming partners once you had turned twenty."

"We weren't raised to hide our heads in the sand," agreed Dean eyes becoming stormy. "Our dads wanted us to survive no matter what shit comes our way to take us out. And I will always be thankful for that."

"You aren't the only one," I agreed with a small smile. "Don't think I would choose a apple pie type life even if I could."

"Cheers to that," laughed Dean before falling silent as we took note of Sam stalking toward the impala. "Looks like its about time to go."

****

It had been a crazy few weeks, from dealing with the Hook Man to fucking bugs, which again was not something I will ever be okay with be it a curse or not. Dean had find to much amusement in my fear of bugs the ass hat. Now it was time to go back to the place where all of this had started, time to save a woman and her kids and meet the ghost of Mary. I had no wish to fuck with the Hook Man so ended up looking into the background after finding out about the originator and then getting all the silver including the girls necklace, this kept her father alive and kept Sam from sleeping with her on the safe side. Sadly I had to deal with the same story line for the fucking bugs.

"Is he alright?" I asked softly as we stood outside the hotel room with cups of coffee as we waited for Sam to wake up. He had been tossing and turning a lot which was an indicator of him having a vision. "Fifty-fifty," answered Dean with a shrug even as his eyes continued to stare at the door to the hotel room we had crashed at for the night. "But at least now I know more about the resentment he has towards dad and that he will open up to me about whatever the fuck has been eating at him."

"All Winchester men are stubborn," I offered giving an innocent smile when he turned a glare toward me. Sighing I moved closer after tossing the empty coffee cup so I could wrap my arms around his waist with my hands sliding up the back of his shirt to smooth over tense muscle. "He will come to you when he knows he can't handle it on his own."

"It just feels like its one thing after another Mel," admitted Dean with a deep sigh as he tossed his own cup so he could wrap his arms around me. "And dad keeping us in the dark isn't fucking helping things. Do you know I have come to realize that without you in my life I would have followed his orders without hesitation?"

"I still do to a point, but that doesn't mean I won't question them nor look into on my own to figure out what he is up to and asking of us."

"We need to talk," cut in Sam as he yanked the door open. "But on the road, we need to head home back to our old house now."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam refused to speak at first as Dean and I loaded up the impala and got in to begin the long drive back to Lawrence, Kansas. Dean kept giving me a look as he drove not caring for the silence causing me to lean forward to turn on the radio to drown it out until Sam was ready to speak up.

"I had a dream of Jess getting attacked for months before it happened," began Sam with some hesitation as his jaw clenched. "Kept pushing it off as normal fear. And then you mentioned having a bad feeling over it so I called in a few buddies to keep an eye out ending in my friend being killed her place."

"So you are psychic now?" asked Dean without malice. It had been the largest change in Dean, him not automatically seeing all Supernatural beings as evil, just most of them. So instead of being scared or loathing this issue he was weary and worried for Sam instead while also wanting to understand.

"No," shouted Sam before taking in a deep breath. "I don't know man. But I keep having the same dream these past few nights of a woman and her children being in danger. They live in our old house Dean."

"Meaning it could be Yellow Eyes," finished Dean as his hands tightened on the wheel. "Which means we check it out and hope we are wrong and make sure that family survives whatever it is threatening them."

"Exactly," agreed Sam as his shoulders slumped and head leaned back with a smile. "Which is why we had to leave now."

"We need a game plan," I added after a moment. "Will we be using fake names and one of our FBI or such aliases? Do we treat this as any other job and do research over it?"

"We go as ourselves," answered Sam before Dean could answer making him grimace but remain silent. "And we get the woman to trust us while doing some research into it. Dad might even have something in his journal on the house and such."

"Alright," I agreed before settling back into the seat as AC/DC blared through the radio causing Dean to sway to the music. "But you know we will have to stop for gas and food along with bathroom breaks. So it could take a bit to get there which means be prepared for us not making it in time and dealing with the fall out."

"Might wanna give Bobby a call," added Dean in agreement. "See if he can dig anything up while we are on the way there."

"On it," said Sam as he grabbed his phone and called my dad. "Yeah hey Bobby we need you to look into anything weird with our old house in Lawrence, Kansas."

****

I barely waited until Sam had moved to go use the restroom before dragging Dean back toward the impala so we could have a moment to talk. Because while I knew this would end up with the boys ganking the issue, well more so Mary dealing with it. I didn't want him to go in blind when he was aware of me knowing what was to come.

"Sam is right to be worried for the family," I began softly looking all around me as I shuffled back into the impala, which had Angel and Demon Sigils painted inside it to keep them from tracking and listening in on us. "But the biggest thing is that you will get the chance to see your mothers ghost for a minute before she takes out the problem."

"What?" breathed out Dean. And it didn't surprise me that he was so overwhelmed concerning the issue, he was a mama's boy before he had lost her at such a young age. Not being able to see him struggle with this did I move forward to curl up into his lap as he shoved the seat a bit further back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered fighting back my tears. "But I didn't want to keep it from you when you could take that small chance to fully enjoy seeing her even if its only for a minute."

"Everything alright?" asked Sam as he climbed into the backseat on my side as he watched us with a raised eyebrow.

"Melody accepted my proposal," answered Dean gruffly as he swiped the tears from his eyes. "I really thought she wouldn't. Guess you were right there Sammy."

And again before I could truly react as I slid back into the passenger only to freeze as his words finally registered in my mind. He was going to propose to me, only instead of actually doing it the fucker says he did and that I agreed, not that he was incorrect on what my answer would have been.

"Did she like the ring?" asked Sam smile wide as he leaned into the front seat eyes roaming over my fingers for said ring.

"He forgot to ask with the ring," I teased with a smile and a giggle while wiping away my own tears. "So gimme you ass."

Dean just shook his head back reached into his coat pocket and tossing me the ring box much to my exasperation as I sent him another glare before moving to open the ring box. The ring about took my breath away as my wide eyes looked over it. "It is beautiful," I said softly voice chocked up as I gently brushed my finger over the ring. Dean's face began to gain a pink tint even as he reached over snagging the ring from me before placing it onto my ring finger. "I don't even have any words Dean. I love it."

"Good," answered Dean as he rubbed a hand in his short hair even as his eyes stayed locked onto the ring on my finger. "Because it took a lot of work to save up the right amount to get that legally."

And didn't that just it that much more special. That he was willing to work his ass off and earn the money legally to get it for me.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time we had arrived in Lawrence, Kansas both boys were high strung with tension as they kept their guard up. It was even worse for Dean who had memories of living here and of their mother making this trip and hunt that much more harder even as he pushed through it because Sam had asked him to trust him. My hand slid into his larger one for comfort as he squeezed my hand back in thanks making me force back my soft fond smile as we made our way up the steps to the house Sam and Dean lived in when they were little.

"Yes?" asked the woman at the door with an unsure smile as she looked over the three of us. And wasn't that just the thing to see three unknown strangers staring at you that you didn't know but still answering the door. It was almost naive.

"Hello," answered Sam as he stepped forward with a sheepish smile. "I know this seems strange and out of the blue. But my brother and I used to live in this house when we were really young and we wanted to show Melody my brothers fiance the place."

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and his fiance Melody Singer."

"Winchester you said?" asked the woman as her tense shoulders relaxed even as she looked back into the house as a child began to cry.

"I actually found some photos in a box with your names and that of a John Winchester. Sorry about that my son hasn't been sleeping well do come on in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," I answered giving her a friendly smile as we followed her into the house and into the kitchen. "How are you liking the house? I know its an older one that was rebuilt because of the fire. So there could be small issues with the house now."

"I hear what sounds like rats in the basement sometimes and the pipes seem to drip," answered the woman with a grimace. "I know this was your twos childhood home but there are some problems with it."

****

I could have cried. The boys getting the chance to see their mother, even more so for Sam who had only rarely seen her in pictures, was heartbreaking. Their tears and sadness at getting to hear how proud she was of them, how much she loved them, it almost had me going over the edge even before her eyes locked onto where I stood beside Dean.

"Thank you," said Mary Winchester with a beaming smile. "Thank you for being there for my boys when I can't be. Your mother gives her own love and happiness for you and your father Melody Singer."

My breath caught at the meaning behind her words even as she turned a regal glare toward the roof and growled out her warning as she shot upward to deal with the real problem of the house leaving us all alone. I didn't hesitate to surge forward and yank both men into my arms as they clutched onto my smaller form. "Its going to be alright," I soothed tightening my hold onto both men. "You now know without a shadow of a doubt that your mother loves you both and that she is so very proud of the men you have become."

And we stood there for minutes just holding onto one another as both men dealt with their emotions and the issues that had piled up over their mother and father. And yet still I refused to move or release the hold I had on both as I became their pillar of strength as they fought to regain control.

****

"He was there," I said quietly as Sam moved forward to stand directly in front of Mary Winchester's grave. "John Winchester was in that room and instead of confronting you both and stepping up he hid and ran."

"Dad ain't perfect," grumbled Dean with a deep tired sigh as he slouched further back against the impala as he brought me forward and into his arms so my back rested against his chest. "And honestly Mel I am just too tired to deal with it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered just as quietly knowing how much Dean had lost and had to give up because of John and Mary Winchester. "I'm so sorry you were never allowed to be a child. That you had to be a big brother and a parent to Sam without any thanks given by your father who should have stepped up."

"Ain't you fault," refuted Dean as he leaned down to kiss my temple. "Now we just need to focus on the here and now and keep helping those who can't help themselves."

"Ready to go?" asked Sam as he ambled back toward us with his hands tucked into his jacket making us both nod.

"Lets get out of here," agreed Dean as I stepped away allowing him to toss Sam the keys as he pulled me into the back seat. "You can drive."

"You never let me drive," muttered Sam with surprise making Dean roll his eyes while I laughed aloud. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here," answered Dean as he pulled me once more against his chest with his back pressed into the left side back door with his legs stretched out and me settled onto his lap. "I am more than ready to leave this town."

"You aren't the only one," I grumbled with a shake of my head as I tucked myself under his chin and wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. "This had been one hell of a roller coaster."

"Its over now," answered Sam as he started the impala and began to head out back on the road before a laugh left him. "Have you informed Bobby yet?"

"Nope," I answered cheerfully as Dean paled. "That is something that Dean will be telling my dad himself."

"Evil," whispered Dean as he pinched my side making me yelp. "And to think I want to marry your evilness."

"Because you love me," I teased making Sam let out a bark of laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

I had already been aware that our time dimensions were different. Because it had been years since that moment where I had seen Mary Winchester's ghost in the Winchester's old home and having dealt with ending Yellow Eyes without Sam going off the deep end and keeping John from dying that by the time I had slept for hours and fell into the dream world to see them all looking young and free, it had shown me that. But in the end I had been lucky in that Dean was my only soulmate and our fear of me having more was a mute point as we worked to make sure the Winchester's did not get screwed over as bad as they had in the TV show I had once watched in my first life. "You look refreshed," commented Dean as he appeared behind me as we stood there together on our back porch. "Finally got to say your goodbyes?"

"No," I answered with a small huff of laughter even as my eyes were pulled to the shrieking laughter of two small children being chased about by Sam. "But I got to see them moving on and finally putting themselves first as I had done."

"Be careful of the pool you two!"

"You heard your mother," scolded Dean as Marissa and Merrick looked toward us with matching pouts upon their faces. "Why don't you go wake up your cousins?"

Both children shared matching grins as they took off into the house and to where Sam's own kids were napping in while Jess was making snacks for everyone. This had been a long way coming and in some ways I was glad that not everything matched up to the TV show that spanned out over fifteen season. It had been ten years since we began this journey and finally we had earned our happiness with both men with cleared names along with my own, even if a part of me mourned my father who was still killed. "Can you believe our daughter is turning ten?" asked Dean with some disbelief as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Can you believe that we have two beautiful children and another two on the way after all the hunting we have done?" I shot back with a snort and a roll of my eyes even as I gave a nod to God and his sister Amara as they appeared into our backyard.

"That is never going to get old."

****

Yet as the years continued to pass as we still hunted ghost and those supernatural that would kill innocent people while also raising our children and living our lives, well it wasn't a surprise that the years flew by with some large moments of happiness making up for the most horrible shit we had to live through as even John and Mary stopped by with Jack and Castiel while in the rare moments God and Amara with a few random tag along joining them made sure to check up on all of us. I was more than ready to die having lived to an old age even after having died and been brought back in case of Dean and Sam, and just well we had outlived longer than anyone thought we would. "Its time isn't it?" inquired Dean as he climbed into bed beside me body old and wrinkled and head full of silver hair and yet even then his hazel green eyes were bright with intelligence and knowing. "It is," I answered giving him a smile full of fondness. "We will at least know what is coming once we die. What with breaking into Heaven and all."

"Think it will get us away from God?" teased Dean with a deep raspy chuckle as he clasped my wrinkled hand in his. Gone were our looks and energy but in its place with the image of age was that of wisdom and acceptance. "Not on your life my dear husband," I answered even as sleep dragged me under and the hands of Death began to smooth over my forehead and cheek in a loving caress. "I love you Dean Winchester and even in death I will forever love you."

"And I love you Melody Winchester," agreed Dean voice dipping and fading as we laid there with me resting my head upon his chest and our hands clasped to rest over his heart that began to fade with his last words. "Forever and in death as well."

****

It was a surprise to be pulled from my heaven world that was with Dean where we had been visiting with Mary, John, and my dad Bobby. But as I took in the once familiar world I had not seen in decades a fond smile appeared on my face even as I dragged a hand over the table with fondness and a mix of sadness as well.

" **They cannot know you have died,** " stated Death as He appeared beside me as He rested skeletal hands upon my shoulders. " **To most of them only days or months have gone by. Not decades.** "

"It will be good to see them again," I mused without denying Death and Fate this much. "Can Dean be pulled in here as well though?"

" **If you can make them believe you were able to do so upon your own will,** " answered Death with a raspy sigh that reminded me of the one Dean had given in his last moments. " **I am happy you lived a full life Melody my child**."

"I did didn't I?" I asked more to myself than him as a small huff of laughter left me as all the memories filled my mind. "Don't worry Death the others will never know that I have finished living my life you have given me to the fullest. For as long as any of them need me I do not mind being pulled from my peaceful rest in heaven."

" **Then I will leave you be child** ," stated Death as He once more pulled me from that world and back to where Dean and the others awaited me.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of her is at @CheyanneBoone0


End file.
